Confused
by Hyuuga Ringo
Summary: "Ya, Lucy memang cantik," atau "Ya Lucy, memang cantik,"? Di saat Lucy tengah gundah akan perasaannya dan kebenaran apa perlakuan Natsu, Lisanna datang dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu... lanjutan dari Dear, Mama


Hai Minna!

Hyuu balik lagi dengan membawa satu fanfic lagi yang sepertinya ini adalah fic _two-shot_ pertama Hyuu. Ah, tapi sebenarnya cerita ini lanjutan dari fanfic Hyuu yang berjudul Dear, Mama. Jadi nampaknya bisa juga di sebut _Three-shot_ [what the- apa lagi itu? ==].

Btw, ini fanfic pertama Hyuu di tahun 2012 ini lho. [Ternyata Hyuu udah absen 3 bulan! #gampared]

Yosh pokoknya nikmati saja fanfic ini, dan mari ramaikan FFTI!

Selamat Menikmati! (emang makanan? -") xD

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima

**Pemeran** : Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane dan pemeran pembantu lainnya #plak

**Genre** : Masih dalam pencarian jati diri(?) #gampared

**Warning** : OOC, AU, nggak jelas, alur cepet-lambat(?), Typo(s), basi, abal, nista, tidak baik dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil(?), etc

**Summary** :_"Ya, Lucy memang cantik,"_ atau _"Ya Lucy, memang cantik,"_? Di saat Lucy tengah gundah akan perasaannya dan kebenaran apa perlakuan Natsu, Lisanna datang dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu. Tindakan dan keputusan apa yang akhirnya akan Lucy ambil?

PS : Bisa dibilang lanjutan dari Dear, Mama

.

.

.

**Confused**

.

.

.

Di sebuah sudut Fiore, terdapat sebuah _guild_ yang dahulu terkenal akan anggotanya yang sering membuat kekacauan disana-sini. _Fairy Tail_, itulah nama _guild _tersebut. Di sebuah meja bar yang terdapat di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang kini menjadi tempat _Fairy Tail_ berada, terlihat seorang gadis _mage_ _calestial spirits_ yang tengah menyesap secangkir _lemon tea_ sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar. Bola matanya yang berwarnal cokelat nampak tengah menerawang, menandakan bahwa si _blonde_ itu tengah melamun.

"Lucy?" Sebuah suara yang merdu menyadarkan gadis _blonde_ itu dari dunia miliknya sendiri.

"Aa, ya ya, ada apa Mira-san?" Lucy, nama gadis _blonde_ itu, menoleh ke arah seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna _silver_ dan memakai gaun berwarna merah yang berada di belakang meja bar itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu padamu, Lucy. Sedari tadi kau melamun dan tersenyum tidak jelas akan sebabnya. Terlihat ... menakutkan," ujar Mira sembari mengernyitkan alis dan dahinya.

Lucy meletakkan cangkir teh yang sedari tadi masih ia pegang. Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Mira-san ingin tahu?" tanya Lucy sembari menekan perkataannya hingga membuat Mira penasaran dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucy tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hi-mi-tsu yo! Ra-ha-si-a!" Lucy mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mencoba menggoda Mira, yang ternyata berhasil membuatnya sedikit kesal akan jawaban gadis dari keluarga _Heartfilia_ itu.

Gadis _blonde_ itu mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja bar. Sekitar 20 detik kemudian barang-barangnya telah tersimpan rapi di dalam sebuah tas selempengan kecil berwarna cokelat miliknya.

Lucy menyesap _lemon tea_-nya sekali lagi. "Aa, aku pergi dulu Mira-san!" pamit gadis berparas cantik itu sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk tasnya yang telah tergantung di bahunya. Mira membalas lambaian tangan Lucy ketika gadis itu telah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari gubuk kecil itu sembari tetap mengumbar senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Lucy berjalan-jalan di pinggir hutan tempat danau kecil tempat Natsu dan Happy biasa memancing ikan. Kakinya yang panjang tak bisa diam, ia berjalan sembari melompat, berlarian kecil, dan sesekali berputar-putar layaknya penari balet. Yah, _mood_ Lucy saat ini sedang bagus, untuk kesekian kalinya ia teringat akan hal yang sama sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Lelaki yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu telah menguasai mata, hati, otak, pikiran, dan jiwa Lucy. Natsu, _partner_ Lucy. Natsu, lelaki yang mengajaknya bergabung ke_ Fairy Tail_. Natsu, lelaki yang ia sukai. Suka? Hm, Lucy masih belum tahu pasti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun yang jelas, ia mulai bertingkah aneh jika ada, teringat atau mendengar nama Natsu. Yah, itu semua terjadi pada suatu malam di beberapa hari yang lalu. Malam dimana mereka berdua pergi bersama ke taman ria untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api, _hanabi__*_.

* * *

_DAAR! DAR! DARR!_

"Hanabi_! Lu, lihatlah itu!" Natsu berteriak kencang sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut _pink_-nya menggesek wajah Lucy, yang berada di gendongannya, yang segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Lucy membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendapati banyak kembang api bersinar di langit malam yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada._

"_Cantik," bisik Lucy._

"_Ya, Lucy memang cantik," gumam Natsu pelan namun dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Lucy. Lucy kembali membelalakkan bola matanya. Dicobanya melihat wajah Natsu, namun Natsu membuang mukanya mengakibatkan Lucy tak bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah Natsu pikirkan._

_Wajah Lucy pelan namun pasti berubah semakin merah layaknya seekor udang yang dimasak dengan saus tomat yang terlalu matang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada syal Natsu yang bertengger di lehernya. _

"_A, ayo cepat ke sana Natsu!"_

* * *

Yah, sejak malam itulah jantung Lucy menjadi sering berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memerah layaknya udang yang direbus. Lucy juga menjadi sering salah tingkah karena Natsu.

Namun ada yang masih membuat Lucy bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang Natsu gumamkan pada malam itu?

"_Ya, Lucy memang cantik," _atau _"Ya Lucy, memang cantik,"_ yang mana?

Ah, pada malam itu Natsu juga dengan suka rela meminjamkan syal-nya yang dianggapnya benda berharganya itu padanya. Jadi, bolehkan dia berharap?

Namun setelah malam itu, Natsu tetap bertingkah seperti biasa. Konyol, bodoh dan masih sering berkelahi dengan yang lain. Lucy bingung dibuatnya!

Sebenarnya, Natsu ada rasa atau tidak dengannya?

Lucy sendiri juga ragu akan perasaannya. Apa ia sekarang benar-benar tengah menyukai Natsu, atau tidak.

Lucy menarik rambut pirangnya mencoba menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Ditendangnya batu-batu kecil tak berdosa yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Namun aktifitas itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia mendengar suara-suara yang ia kenal tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah dengan pelan dibawah bayangan pepohonan. Kemudian ia jongkok di belakang sebuah batang pohon yang telah rubuh, sembari menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Natsu," sebuah suara gadis yang amat Lucy kenal. Lisanna, adik perempuan Mira dan Elfman. Lucy menjulurkan kepalanya mencoba mengintip apa yang tengah terjadi. Lucy menyipitkan matanya ketika ia mendapati Lisanna tengah berdiri di sebuah tanah berumput sembari menatap punggung Natsu yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

"Aa, ada apa Lisanna?" tanya Natsu sembari memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celannya.

Lisanna berlari menerjang punggung Natsu. Dipeluknya dari belakang tubuh lelaki _mage _api tersebut. Natsu diam, tak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan itu. Lucy mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat-erat, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ano ne, Natsu. Ada, ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu." Tubuh Lisanna gemetaran, dipeluknya Natsu semakin erat. "A, aku suka padamu Natsu. Suka lebih dari teman, sahabat dan keluarga. Suka ..."

Natsu membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Lisanna. Dilepaskannya pelukkan Lisanna padanya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil, namun terlihat seperti bukan senyuman bahagia. Tapi, sedih.

"Lisanna, aku juga suka padamu."

KRAK

Sebuah ranting kecil pecah menjadi pecahan yang semakin kecil karena efek dari genggaman tangan Lucy yang semakin keras sebab ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang semakin tinggi karena menyaksikan adegan penyataan cinta Lisanna dan Natsu. Mulut Lucy ternganga. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Matanya membelalak lebar dan terlihat siap menumpahkan cairan bening.

Natsu dan Lisanna yang mendengarkan sebuah suara kontan menolehkan wajah mereka pada sumber suara dan kaget akan apa yang mereka dapati. Wajah Lisanna terlihat memerah. Sedangkan Natsu, terlihat kaget dan juga sedih.

Lucy yang sadar bahwa ia seharusnya tak berada di tempat itu pun akhirnya bangkit dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang sedang kasmaran itu, pikirnya.

"Lucy!" Natsu berteriak memanggil nama Lucy, berharap Lucy akan menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghampirinya. Namun Lucy tetap berlari, pergi menjauhi dirinya dan Lisanna.

Lucy berlari, lari dan lari. Ia tak berpikir untuk pergi kemana. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin pergi jauh, jauh dari lelaki _mage _api tersebut. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dan beterbangan karena angin yang membelai pipi putih Lucy.

Lari, lari dan berlari. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Lucy. Berharap dengan berlari, angin dapat menerbangkan perasaan sedihnya seperti angin yang menerbangkan air matanya.

Lari, lari dan berlari. Ia berpikir, dengan itu ia dapat meninggalkan perasaannya pada lelaki _mage _api itu di belakang.

Lari, lari dan terus berlari. Ia akan tetap terus berlari hingga kakinya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Agar rasa sakit yang menyerang kakinya dapat membuatnya mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Lari, lari dan tetap berlari. Hanya itu dan cuma itu yang dapat ia pikirkan sekarang.

BRUK

Lucy jatuh terguling-guling karena kakinya tersandung akar pohon. Tubuhnya terguling menuruni tanah berumput selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tanah rerumputan yang tak ada satupun pohon, sepertinya ia telah keluar dari hutan itu.

Lucy diam tak bergerak dari posisinya, mungkin bisa dibilang ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat ditutupnya tadi. Bola mata itu masih terlihat merah. Dan masih siap untuk menumpahkan cairan bening itu.

"_Lisanna, aku juga suka padamu."_

Kalimat yang membuat Lucy hancur kembali terngiang di hati dan pikiran Lucy. Sontak berpuluh-puluh tetes air mata melesak keluar, menggenang sebentar, dan kemudian mengalir dari ujung matanya dan akhirnya hilang di antara rambut pirangnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga setetes darah merah menetes menodai kulitnya yang putih. Kelopak matanya kembali terpejam, namun air mata itu masih tetap mengalir.

Dibukanya kembali kelopak mata itu yang kembali menampakkan iris berwarna cokelat miliknya. "Natsu," gumamnya lirih.

Tangisannya telah berhenti. Ia telah berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan bahunya telah berhenti bergetar. Sepertinya ia telah dapat menghentikan emosinya sekarang.

"Mama, aku telah benar-benar menyukainya. Dan sampai detik ini aku masih menyukainya, walaupun aku tahu dia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Mama, apakah aku salah telah jatuh hati padanya? Pada lelaki yang mungkin bahkan tak tahu akan perasaanku dan tak akan pernah tahu itu? Salahkah aku menyukai lelaki yang konyol itu, Mama?" gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya pada langit sore yang memerah.

"Lucy!" Natsu berteriak memanggil namanya ketika lelaki itu melihat sosok Lucy tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Lucy tersenyum simpul. "Bahkan aku tetap bahagia ketika ia menyebut namaku dengan benar, Mama."

Natsu berlari mendekati tubuh Lucy yang masih diam tak bergerak. Keringat bercucuran dari kening Natsu, bergulir turun melewati pipinya dan akhirnya jatuh ketika berada di ujung dagunya.

"Lucy, kenapa kau tiduran di sini?" tanya Natsu ketika telah berada di samping Lucy.

Lucy menatap wajah lelaki yang tengah terengah-engah karena efek dari berlari tadi. "Kakiku masih capek," jawab Lucy singkat.

Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti akan jawaban Lucy. Dihempaskan pantatnya ke rerumputan yang ada di samping tubuh Lucy. Ia duduk diam sembari menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lihatlah itu, Lucy!" seru Natsu sembari menunjuk ke arah depannya.

Lucy yang tak bisa melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Natsu pun akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia terpanah dengan apa yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

Sebuah pemandangan tanah rerumputan yang kemudian berujung oleh laut yang berbatasan dengan langit yang telah memerah. Dan terlihat matahari hanya terlihat setengahnya saja. Setengahnya lagi terlihat seperti tenggelam di lautan. Yah, pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Cantiknya," desah Lucy kagum akan keindahan alam yang tersajikan didepan matanya itu. "Benarkan, Natsu?"

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu sembari mengumbar senyum. "Ya," jawab Natsu yang sedari tadi memandang wajah Lucy.

Lucy menoleh ke arah lain. Dipegangnya pipinya yang terlihat mulai memerah lagi.

"Ah," desah Lucy. "Kenapa aku menikmati pemandangan yang menakjubkan ini dengannya. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa menikmati saat-saat yang seperti ini ketika ia telah menjadi milik orang lain?" pikir Lucy sedih.

"Aa, iya, ngomong-ngomong selamat ya. Tentang dirimu dan Lisanna tadi di hutan," ujar Lucy kembali menoleh ke arah Natsu. Senyuman ceria namun palsu terukir di wajahnya. Namun ekresi itu tak bertahan lama, sedetik kemudian setetes air mata keluar mengalir di masing-masing pipinya.

Natsu menghela nafas sembari menghapus bulir air mata di kedua pipi Lucy. "Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya."

"Ta, tapi kau bilang, kau menyukainya!" bentak Lucy sembari menepis tangan Natsu.

"Aku hanya menyukainya seperti teman, sahabat, dan keluarga. Tidak lebih," jawab Natsu pelan.

Lucy termenung akan jawaban Natsu. "Lagipula aku telah menyukai orang lain," tambah Natsu.

Lucy berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Natsu, mengabaikan rasa sakit dari kakinya. "Jadi ia tak menyukai Lisanna. Jadi, jadi aku boleh menyukainya? Tapi, itu pasti hal yang salah! Itu adalah sesuatu yang salah jika hal itu terjadi. Lisanna pasti sedih. Lagipula Natsu telah menyukai orang lain. Jadi, ya aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang tidak benar itu," gumam Lucy pada dirinya sendiri dan tak menyadari bahwa gumaman itu terdengar oleh Natsu.

"Yosh! Ayo kembali ke _guild_, Natsu!" Seru Lucy ceria sembari berlari kembali menuju hutan.

Natsu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dihembuskannya nafas panjang.

"Jadi, apakah ini sesuatu yang salah jika aku menyukaimu?"

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

* * *

* = baca fanfic Dear, Mama

.

.

Yosh! Maaf jikalau Natsu dan Lucy di sini sangat OOC. Dan maaf lagi jika judul dan isi sangat tidak nyambung *tawa miris*.

Flame, review atau jika ada fave juga di terima~

Jadi tekan tulisan berwarna biru di bawah ya~

.

.

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
